Tie Your Heart at Night to Mine, Love (tradução)
by Remione lover
Summary: Após a derrota de Voldemort, as muralhas de Remo começam a desabar e a mais inteligente (e mais curiosa) bruxa da década não pode evitar descobrir outro dos segredos de seu antigo professor. Remo/Hermione, Wolfmate!AU. Remo/Tonks nunca aconteceu.
1. Chapter 1

**Tie your Heart at Night to Mine, Love**

 **Por: Blond Handsome Stranger**

 _Nota da autora/tradutora: Essa é uma tradução da história em inglês de mesmo título. A história original é minha, apesar de ser brasileira eu peguei gosto de escrever em inglês, mas pensei que talvez fosse interessante traduzir pra minha própria língua :P_

 _Se vocês se interessarem, posso continuar :)_

Disclaimer: Os personagens, cenários e a história de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Ela corria.

Flashes verdes, vermelhos e roxos disparavam em todas as direções enquanto a escuridão noturna dava lugar a um céu branco-azulado. Era como se alguém acidentalmente houvesse ateado fogo a um vagão cheio de fogos de artifício, mas a neblina matinal não era tão densa a ponto de ocultar a verdadeira fonte: corpos caíam ao redor conforme eles retomavam a batalha. Harry se fora.

Ela mordeu o interior da bochecha, para impedir que as lágrimas obstruíssem sua visão. A morte de Harry seria lamentada. Não só a de Harry: a do professor Snape, de Colin, de Fre-Oh, Deus, _Fred_. Ela mordeu com mais força, até que ardesse mais que os cortes em seus braços e torso, até que a distraísse da dor que escalava suas pernas quando seus pés tocavam o concreto a toda velocidade. Até que ela alcançasse o local onde duas quintanistas tremiam sob os efeitos de uma Cruciatus.

Gritavam, ela sabia, mas tudo o que podia ouvir era o bombear do seu sangue nos ouvidos. Ou talvez o barulho fosse dos feitiços explodindo contra paredes, árvores e pessoas. De qualquer forma, ela gritava seus próprios feitiços ao engajar o Comensal em batalha, como se a eficácia de sua magia estivesse diretamente ligada ao volume da sua voz. Não estava, é claro, mas, uma vez que seu feitiço acertou-o no ombro, não houve tempo para questionar sua lógica. Luzes vermelhas e verdes sobrevoavam sua cabeça conforme ela desviava dos ataques, seus feitiços encontrando a resistência das barreiras invocadas pelo Comensal.

Houve um silêncio repentino e um ofego alto, e sua visão desviou-se para as alunas que havia salvo. As duas tremiam ainda sob os efeitos da Maldição Imperdoável, mas seus olhos brilhavam com descrença, encarando a clareira à esquerda. Ela virou-se para ver Comensais, Aurores, Professores e alunos paralisados, assistindo a Harry levantar-se com a varinha em mãos para encarar Voldemort mais uma vez.

"Hermione, não!"

Uma luz roxa adentrou seu campo de visão segundos antes de algo sólido chocar-se com ela. Em algum momento, ela fechou seus olhos em preparação para o impacto com o chão. Pedaços de concreto de uma parede destroçada rasgaram sua jaqueta, agregando mais ferimentos às suas costas, mas o feitiço não a atingiu.

Ela abriu os olhos: Harry estava vivo.

E Hermione estava nos braços de um Remo Lupin desacordado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tie your Heart at Night to Mine, Love**

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, cenários e a história de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione desenroscou-se dos braços do profº. Lupin o suficiente para sentar-se e puxá-lo para si. Sua varinha voara de sua mão quando ele se lançou sobre ela, mas Hermione não a procurou. A batalha acabara—a _guerra_ acabara—mas não realmente. Ela engoliu em seco. Voldemort estava morto, sim, mas o vazio em seu peito ameaçava lançá-la em um estado de choque assim que tudo estivesse acabado e o homem cuja cabeça repousava em seu colo precisava que ela lutasse.

Suas mãos suadas afastaram os cabelos loiro-escuros da face dele. Pássaros cantavam em algum lugar: a manhã chegara e Hermione o encarava, na esperança de que os olhos dele se abrissem. Ele parecia ser uma daquelas pessoas que se levantavam cedo. Mas sangue e sujeira marcavam suas bochechas, queixo e pescoço, e ela soube então que estúpidos pássaros cantando não o acordariam. Ela checou sua pulsação, cuidando para evitar os cortes abertos e o hematoma em sua mandíbula que começava a mudar de cor. Encontrou pulso: forte, aliás, mas combinado com uma quentura incomum. Algo particular aos lobisomens, talvez? Ela nunca o tocara por mais de alguns segundos anteriormente e sua mente não conseguia conceber uma resposta plausível.

\- Ajudem-me! - Hermione clamou, mas não conseguiu produzir algo além de um sussuro. Ela ergueu os olhos e forçou sua voz, obtendo uma mescla de rouquidão e estridência - Ajudem-me! Alguém, por favor!

Cabeças viraram-se em sua direção: as das estudantes que salvara, ambas sem condições de prestar qualquer socorro. Seus corpos contraíam-se involutariamente, e tendo estado do lado errado de uma Cruciatus, Hermione sabia ser um milagre ainda estarem conscientes. Finalmente, ela buscou sua varinha. Destroços de concreto estavam espalhados ao seu redor e a poeira ainda pairava no ar, dificultando mais ainda a procura. Ela olhou novamente para Lupin— _Professor_ Lupin, corrigiu—e seus olhos percorreram o corpo dele, coberto por uma capa verde desbotada, que chegava quase ao marrom, mas que um dia deveria ter sido de um vivo verde-ágata e livre de rasgos. Hermione encontrou a varinha dele ainda firmemente presa em sua mão direita. Sem tentar soltá-la, envolveu-lhe a mão com a sua e levantou-a.

 _Das bruxas da sua idade, você é a mais inteligente que já conheci_ , ela recordou. - Expecto Patronum!

Por um momento, Hermione acreditou que a memória havia sido fraca demais já que as palavras do professor trouxeram lágrimas aos seus olhos, mas a névoa branca começou a formar-se. Sua lontra pareceu-lhe descomunalmente grande através de sua visão embaçada, mas ela atribuiu isso ao fato de ter seus olhos cheios d'água. - O profº. Lupin precisa de ajuda, por favor venham.

Horas pareciam ter passado entre o momento em que o patrono a deixou e a chegada de Quim Shacklebolt, seguido pelo sr. Weasley e a profª. McGonagall.

Hermione secou os olhos na manga de sua jaqueta, pouco se importando quando os cortes arderam, e provavelmente se abriram novamente, devido à aspereza do jeans.

\- Hermione, o que houve? - o sr. Weasley perguntou. Hermione sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao ver a preocupação estampada em sua expressão já desolada. O auror Shacklebolt, que aparentava estar mais controlado, começou a agitar sua varinha em um movimento familiar.

\- Não! - Hermione gritou, debruçando-se sobre o corpo do lobisomem. Ao olhar inquisitivo do auror, explicou, - Ele foi atingido por um feitiço não-falado, de faíscas roxas. Levitá-lo pode piorar. Ele estava... estava tentando me salvar...

O bruxo assentiu e guardou a varinha sob a capa. Junto ao sr. Weasley, eles ergueram o professor do colo dela. Hermione tentou levantar-se, apenas para quase cair quando seus joelhos cederam.

A profª McGonagall segurou-a pelo braço. - Hermione, você está bem?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e forçou suas pernas a se sustentarem. A diretora da Grifinória continuou a segurá-la, - Estou sim, professora. Preciso ir com eles, as alunas—pode cuidar delas?

Hermione voltou a cabeça para as quintanistas, direcionando o olhar da diretora. Havia algo de tristeza no olhar da professora quando ela encarou Hermione novamente, - Cuidarei. Agora vá.

* * *

 **N/A: o número de pessoas que leram o primeiro capítulo foi bem baixo (e algumas devem ter clickado por engano rs), mas vou continuar postando pra ver se há interesse. Reviews são um ótimo modo de me dizer o que acham (e muito apreciadas!), então se puderem deixar alguma eu agradeço :)**

 **Agradecimentos: à bpjisoosmile por adicionar história aos favoritos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tie your Heart at Night to Mine, Love**

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, cenários e a história de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione fixou os olhos nas costas dos bruxos enquanto os seguia para dentro do castelo. O sentimento de culpa ameaçava engoli-la: ele se alastrava a partir de seu estômago até envolver seu coração e pulmões. Tantos haviam perecido... Como ela poderia encarar o sr. Weasley quando ela consiguira sobreviver, mas Fred não? Como poderia ir ao funeral do Profº. Snape e chorar sua morte quando eles todos haviam pensado que ele os traíra? E de que maneira ela poderia viver se o Profº Lupin morresse por sua causa?

Ela sabia que se sentir assim não ajudava. Sabia que não mudaria nada e que no fundo ela não tinha culpa alguma. E que, eventualmente, sua mente - sua mente lógica e racional - prevaleceria sobre esses sentimentos. Mas, no momento, não havia palavras que fizessem tudo que ocorrera ter sentido, então ela manteve sua visão fixa na pessoa que ela podia - precisava - salvar porque aquele homem inconsciente era a única coisa que a impedia de desmoronar.

Eles alcançaram a enfermaria improvisada no Salão Principal e Hermione parou sob as portas. O sr. Weasley e o Auror deitaram o Professor Lupin em uma maca flutuante e saíram em busca da Madame Pomfrey. Não ter de ir até a Enfermaria era um pequeno alívio, mas um alívio de qualquer modo já que os músculos doloridos de Hermione não conseguiriam fazer o trajeto até o quarto andar mesmo se as escadas não estivessem estruturalmente comprometidas. Ela apenas desejava que o novo local pudesse cheirar mais como o antigo: o odor de lençóis limpos misturado ao de Essência de Ditamno, que Hermione há muito associara com repouso e desejos de uma recuperação rápida, se fora, substituído pelo ranço de pele queimada e suor.

\- Hermione, querida? - a garota não percebera a chegada da Prof. McGonagall, agora parada à sua frente. Arrancada de seu estupor, Hermione se moveu para manter o Prof. Lupin à vista - Você está bem?

Seus olhos arderam. Ela assentiu e mudou de assunto - E as quintanistas?

\- Lorena e Madeline ficarão bem, graças a você, acredito.

\- Que bom, isso é bom.

Ambas silenciaram e Hermione voltou a observar o professor. Ela podia sentir o olhar da outra bruxa fixado nela, como se hesitando em deixá-la.

\- Hermione - a professora começou - foi Remo quem conjurou o Patrono?

\- Não. Eu o fiz, professora.

-Mas ele estava consciente, então?

Hermione balançou a cabeça - O feitiço o atingiu e-e ele... Eu conjurei meu Patrono e o enviei para buscar ajuda.

\- Entendo - a bruxa apertou os lábios e franziu a testa, aprofundando suas rugas.

Hermione estava a ponto de questioná-la sobre a pergunta quando Madame Pomfrey abriu caminho entre os pacientes - Srta. Granger, Arthur acabou de me dizer que era você que estava perto de Remo quando ele foi atingido, você ouviu o feitiço?

\- Foi magia não verbal.

\- Você está certa disso?

\- Eu... - Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou relembrar se houvera uma palavra, um sussurro, qualquer som que ela pudesse ter desconsiderado. Não havia nenhum - Sim, estou. Eu estava duelando com um Comensal, não sei ao certo qual, e então todos mergulharam em silêncio. Eu olhei para a clareira e ouvi o grito do Professor Lupin. A única coisa que vi foram faíscas roxas e então estávamos no chão. A temperatura dele estava alta. Eu lhe chequei a pulsação, e o pulso dele estava forte. Isso é bom, não? Os batimentos dele estavam acelerados, eu-eu não consegui contar. Eu deveria ter contado, por que não o fiz?

\- Você fez bem, minha querida - Madame Pomfrey assegurou-a, colocando-lhe a mão no ombro. Hermione olhou para cima, mas a medibruxa não estava olhando para ela.

\- O que foi? - Hermione perguntou ante ao olhar preocupado que as duas outras bruxas dividiam, mas nenhuma das duas respondeu.

McGonagall levou uma mão ao peito - Você não acha...

\- Faíscas roxas, febre, batimento acelerado. Soa assustadoramente similar - Os lábios da Madame Pomfrey curvaram-se em simpatia.

\- Similar a quê? - Hermione pressionou.

\- A uma maldição usada na última guerra. Não sabemos muito a respeito, a maioria são conjecturas... Alguns acreditam que seja uma variante do feitiço Flagrante, outros...

\- Outros o quê?

\- Bem, outros pensam ser um tipo internalizado de Fogomaldito - Hermione sentiu seu sangue gelar e a medibruxa rapidamente acrescentou - Claro que não há evidências que suportem qualquer das duas teoria. Não há porque se torturar a respeito.

\- Talvez Hermione possa ficar com ele, Poppy?

\- Ela está desidratada, mal-nutrida e claramente exausta, sem mencionar o fato—

\- Em uma maca próxima à dele. Eu conheço a srta. Granger e sei que não se cuidará a menos que lhe permita cuidar também de um amigo.

A medibruxa revirou os olhos - Oh, está bem. Contanto que você cuide de sua saúde primeiro e siga minhas orientações.

\- Prometo que irei - Hermione disse antes que Madame Pomfrey saísse para atender outro paciente - Obrigada, professora.

\- Não há porque me agradecer, querida. Tenho certeza que Remo apreciaria sua companhia.

Assim que Hermione se virou para seguir a medibruxa e a maca flutuante do professor, ela pensou ter ouvido a professora de Transfiguração murmurar - _Se alguém pode curá-lo, é você._

Mas talvez sua imaginação estivesse lhe pregando peças.

* * *

 **A/N: E já temos mais um capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Reviews são sempre bem-vindas (e muito apreciadas!) :)**

 **Agradecimentos: à bpjisoosmile e Nany Salvatore pelas reviews; e à jadiclecia, Nany Salvatore e KCGomes por favoritarem a fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tie your Heart at Night to Mine, Love**

 **Disclamer:** Os personagens, cenários e a história de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Nada tinha mudado muito no terceiro dia após a derrota de Voldemort. Os mortos haviam sido enterrados na manhã do dia anterior e todos aqueles a quem a Madame Pomfrey concedera alta haviam saído para o funeral coletivo no jardim de Hogwarts. Hermione não recebera alta—algo que era tanto fonte de alívio e tristeza. Ela havia se afastado do Professor Lupin apenas por um banho de exatos sete minutos, tempo em que Harry ficara em seu lugar, e não conseguia sequer imaginar deixar o lobisomem sozinho. Ainda assim, seu coração contraíra-se no peito quando os Weasleys passaram para visitá-la antes do velório de Fred. A senhora Weasley beijara sua testa e dissera-lhe para descansar e não se preocupar—haveria uma cerimônia para todos os heróis da guerra em breve, e todos poderiam prestar seu respeito quando estivessem propriamente curados.

De fato, nada tinha mudado muito no terceiro dia da derrota de Voldemort. Mas tudo mudara na manhã anterior, e o dia estava se provando surpreendentemente inflexível a respeito.

Hermione baixou o livro com um resmungo, recebendo alguns olhares estranhos dos demais pacientes. Ou talvez os olhares tinham menos a ver com o livro grosso e amarelo e o som gutural e mais com as duas enormes pilhas de livros no chão ao lado de sua maca. Ela havia, em pouco mais de um dia, lido mais livros que um Corvinal faria em um ano.

Havia algo de ilegal naquela situação também, mas Gringotts embaralhara a definição de "crime" da garota a ponto de que ela agora entendia o conceito como algo-que-ela-provavelmente-não-deveria-fazer. Portanto, pegar livros da Biblioteca fechada sem o conhecimento da Madame Pince parecia-lhe não tão ruim para ela como o fato de que ela os estava empilhando no chão. Fora Harry—que, diferentemente dela, recebera alta apesar do fato de ter _morrido_ —que se oferecera para pegar os livros da agora fora dos limites Biblioteca. Quanto ao lugar em que ela os estava mantendo, a cadeira que ela transfigurara em mesa de cabeceira era pequena demais para comportar tanto os livros quanto as poções que o Professor Lupin precisava tomar, então os livros tiveram que ir. E se eles tivessem sido um pouco mais úteis, Hermione teria se sentido mais culpada a respeito. Pela primeira vez na vida, os livros lhe pareciam não mais que papel higiênico... de baixíssima qualidade.

 _Talvez eu esteja sendo dura demais,_ ponderou, _talvez eles sejam tão bons quanto peças de decoração. Do tipo que elegantemente acumula poeira e não serve para absolutamente nada._ Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ela virara página trás página, lera um livro após o outro, e não obtivera mais do que respostas vagas e duvidosas. Livros e esperteza—que bem eles faziam?

Ela colocou o tomo amarelo, intitulado _Laços Mágicos,_ no topo da pilha maior e olhou de soslaio para a outra. Como era possível que todo o conhecimento disponível sobre a maldição sem nome resumia-se a três livros de Medi-bruxaria e dois de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas? Pior ainda, como que de todos eles ela conseguira apenas um total de dois parágrafos—um sobre os sintomas e o outro relatando as hipóteses sobre sua origem, as exatas informações que Madame Pomfrey fornecera? Repentinamente, ter o mesmo nível de conhecimento que um especialista na área deixara de ser um feito e tornara-se preocupante. Especialmente já que a única informação nova que ela obtivera dos livros dizia respeito à evolução dos sintomas, que Madame Pomfrey gentilmente lhe escondera: uma morte excruciante.

 _-Oh, srta. Granger - Madame Pomfrey lhe dissera no dia anterior, quando Hermione lhe perguntou - Não perca as esperanças ainda._

E Hermione estava prestes a irromper em toda e cada sala de aula e analisar minuciosamente cada livro escolar abandonado, na esperança de encontrar o nome da maldição rabiscado nas margens de um livro de Feitiços ou Poções—da maneira em que Harry encontrara o feitiço de Snape um ano antes—quando o Auror Shacklebolt apareceu. A visita dele ao Professor Lupin distraiu-a da maldição, despertando a exasperação _atual_ de Hermione com os livros e a razão por trás da pilha maior de livros.

\- _Boa tarde, srta. Granger -_ Ele a cumprimentara em um tom respeitoso, porém amigável ao parar ao lado da maca do professor.

\- _Auror Shacklebolt - Hermione lhe respondera com um pequeno aceno. Lhe veio à mente quão desgastado ele parecia, e ela se repreendeu pelo pensamento fútil, baixando o olhar para a figura imóvel do professor. Algo lhe veio à mente e, antes que pudesse evitar, seus lábios se moveram - Posso lhe perguntar algo?_

 _O Auror olhou-a nos olhos - Claro, do que se trata?_

 _\- O Patrono que você viu após a batalha - ela começou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto ela relembrava a estranha conversa com a Prof. McGonagall. Algo que a bruxa dissera a intrigara, mas Madame Pomfrey interrompera a conversa antes que ela pudesse questionar a professora a respeito. Certamente o Patrono dela não mudara de forma, não é? - Era um lontra?_

 _-Ah, sim, uma bastante vivaz! Veio direto na direção de Arthur quando estávamos reunindo os Comensais capturados._

 _\- Obrigada, eu não_ — _eu não tinha certeza._

 _Shacklebolt ofereceu-lhe um sorriso triste, interpretando erroneamente suas palavras - Não há nada de errado em não conseguir conjurar um Patrono durante uma guerra. Você é uma bruxa talentosa, srta. Granger. Estou certo de que Remo apenas conjurou o dele por preocupação de que a batalha tivesse te sobrecarregado. Mas seu Patrono estava lá com o dele, tão brilhante quanto o dele, talvez até mais - Ele baixou os olhos e riu - Assim que encontramos a Minerva, sua lontra começou a irritar o pobre lobo_ — _ela deitava em suas costas, brincava entre suas patas... foi uma visão e tanto em um dia tão sombrio..._

 _O estômago de Hermione gelou - O Prof. Lupin já estava desacordado quando eu conjurei o Patrono._

 _As sobrancelhas de Shacklebolt elevaram-se por um milissegundo. Hermione não o conhecia bem, mas algo sobre a velocidade em que ele mascarou sua expressão revelou mais do que suas palavras e seu tom cauteloso - Estou seguro de que ele o conjurou antes de ser atingido._

 _Hermione inclinou a cabeça e avaliou o bruxo._

 _\- Sim, tenho certeza que sim - foi sua resposta. Mas ela estava convencida do contrário._

\- Ei! Mione! - Uma mão grande acenando em frente ao seu rosto afastou-a de seus devaneios. Ela olhou para cima o suficiente para identificar seu dono—Ron. Parado ao lado dele, quase no pé de sua maca, estava Harry - Como se sente?

\- Preciso de mais livros.

O rosto de Ron retorceu-se numa careta - Viu, só? Ela está bem!

E enquanto Harry tentava segurar o riso, Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir.

* * *

 **N/A: E aqui está mais um capítulo! E estou super animada porque a versão em inglês dessa fic foi indicada para o MarauderMedals2017 na categoria de Melhor Romance! Pensem numa pessoa que não consegue parar de sorrir rs**

 **Agradecimentos à bpjisoosmile pela review e à Sandra Longbottom por adicionar a história aos favoritos!**

 **Reviews são coisas fantásticas e vou amar vocês pra sempre se puderem deixar alguma 3**

 **Espero que tenham gostado!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tie your Heart at Night to Mine, Love**

 **Disclamer:** Os personagens, cenários e a história de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Foi na tarde do quarto dia que a resposta lhe veio num estalo.

\- É isso! - Hermione fechou o livro e tateou a mesa de cabeceira em busca de pergaminho e pena. Ela anotou furiosamente nas poucas bordas livres do papel, traçando setas ao redor das palavras escritas e riscando os pontos de interrogação que tanto a perturbaram. Afastando a ponta da pena do papel, Hermione examinou suas anotações, sem preocupar-se com as duas gotas de tinta preta que caíram em sua coxa. A garota bufou. Sua mescla de redação e diagramas fazia sentido agora - Como pude ser tão estúpida?

\- Hermione? - a voz de Harry a surpreendeu, apesar do fato de que o garoto estava há horas sentado nos pés de sua cama com um grosso livro sobre suas pernas cruzadas. Diferentemente dela, no entanto, ele ainda estava examinando o mesmo livro que começara no dia anterior, quando se voluntariou para ajudá-la.

\- Empréstimo de magia! _Ligação mágica! -_ Hermione sorriu e segurou o pergaminho diante dele como se suas ideias e conclusões fossem óbvias. Seu coração acelerado e animação eram suficientes para fazê-la levantar da cama e abraçar Harry! Que, Hermione agora percebera, encarava-a com um sorriso divertido. Ela baixou o pergaminho e pigarreou - Desculpe. Um empréstimo de magia é algo extremamente raro, quase sem precedentes. Requer uma ligação forte entre as duas pessoas _além_ do contato físico. É por isso que eu fui capaz de conjurar o Patrono do Prof. Lupin, temos uma ligação mágica.

Harry assentiu - E você estava segurando a mão dele. Mas como?

\- Ele se sacrificou por mim. Eu lhe devo uma dívida de vida.

Harry esfregou a nuca com uma das mãos e desviou o olhar - Dívidas de vida não são tão incomuns, Hermione. É isso mesmo o que diz o livro?

\- Bem, não. Não exatamente. Há algumas menções sobre vínculos familiares e almas gêmeas, mas isso é absurdo. Além disso, sendo algo tão raro, há uma chance de que esse seja o primeiro caso de empréstimo de magia por conta de uma dívida de vida! E se eu consigo tomar emprestada a magia dele, talvez... talvez ele possa, também. - Hermione mordeu o lábio e desceu da cama, andando descalça até a do professor. Ela passou o peso de um pé ao outro, segurando suas anotações contra o peito e virou-se para Harry - Você pode ficar? Eu... eu acho que preciso tocar o Professor Lupin.

\- Deus, Hermione! - Harry franziu o cenho, seus olhos arregalados. - O pobre homem está desacordado.

Hermione sentiu o calor subindo por seu pescoço, sua respiração congelada dentro de seus pulmões. Mas Harry não conseguiu manter a expressão por muito tempo e foi tomado pelo riso. Hermione expirou, seu rosto ainda quente - Cala a boca, Harry.

\- Você já o tocou várias vezes, não fique tão nervosa.

\- É diferente. Não estou medindo a temperatura dele ou fazendo-o engolir uma poção. É mais... pessoal.

\- Se for pra salvar a vida dele, não acho que vá se importar, Mione.

\- Certo - Ela encarou a mão do professor por um momento. Controlando sua respiração, ela colocou a sua, menor, na dele, forçando sua mente a não pensar sobre quão calejada ou forte era. O comando foi em vão.

* * *

Os ocupantes remanescentes do Grande Salão estavam em péssimo estado e com muita dor, e Hermione entediou-se quando eles entraram em sonos profundos, induzidos por poções. Não que o sono de Hermione fosse livre de pesadelos, mas, após a tortura nas mãos de Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione habituara-se a poucas horas de descanso-uma consequência da guerra, nada mais. Seu organismo recuperaria-se sozinho ou ela se acostumaria a conviver com isso, nenhuma quantidade de drogas, mágicas ou não, mudaria o fato.

De início, ela releu suas anotações, mas como as informações eram escassas, ela terminou de fazê-lo rapidamente. Depois, ela pegou um dos livros e folheou-o. Uma hora mais tarde, talvez mais, ela o colocou de lado e deitou na cama. Hermione estava prestes a rolar para o lado e trocar a mão segurando a do professor quando ele se mexeu.

Com o corpo imóvel, ela aguardou.

A mão dele contraiu-se contra a dela e a garota levantou-se num salto. Ela segurou a mão dele mais forte, ignorando a sensação de dormência que subia por seu braço.

\- Hermione - Não foi mais que um suspiro, um murmúrio rouco na escuridão silenciosa do Grande Salão.

O frio no estômago que Hermione sentira não era apenas de surpresa, mas ela não se ateve à sensação peculiar. Ela sussurrou palavras reconfortantes, buscando os olhos verdes do professor.

Ele estava apenas sonhando.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! O resultado do MarauderMedals saiu e Tie your heart ficou em segundo lugar em Melhor Romance! *dancinha***

 **Agradecimentos à bpjisoosmile, Milena S Correa e Convidado pela reviews e à Anaru Granger, TriciaA e kallymera por adicionarem a história aos favoritos!**

 **Reviews são coisas fantásticas e vou amar vocês pra sempre se puderem deixar alguma :)**

 **Guest: Obrigada! É sempre maravilhoso saber que tem gente gostando! Vou continuar traduzindo :)**


End file.
